When Two Lives Become One
by Samantha's Library
Summary: Scarlet and Dylan used to be best friends until they were separated Mysteriously by the gods. Now when they meet again there's so many questions. But all they have to go on is this prophecy: Daughter of Many, son of trade, Forget the lives they once made, After many years of being apart, They come together and release eternal Dark.
1. Chapter 1 Separation

**So I had this awesome idea for a prophecy and figured this need to become a story, it's too good to pass up!**

**Again, I used to be with Twin-books so this story belongs to me. I'm the author. I'm claiming my stories. :)**

**So here's my second story! Enjoy!**

They were so young and she knew this was so. _Too young…_she thought. _How can I take them away from each other?!_

A young 5 year old girl, with red hair and multi-colored eyes played with her friend in the field. Her friend-a boy with dark brown hair and deep blue eyes chased after her.

"Can't catch me!" cried the girl.

"Want a bet?!" the boy replied. The girl ran over the light brown vibrant grains, trampling dandelions and flinging away their seeds. The boy followed her and tried grabbing her skirt, but she only sped up.

The woman admiring them from a far watched as they played, in wonder and amusement. _I wish they weren't so young! _The women thought. _I wish I could keep them together. I wish the oracle had never given the gods that stupid prophecy! I wish I could just watch them forever!_ The woman eyed the boy helping the girl up, she must have tripped.

The girl was crying because of the new booboo she had gotten from the fall. The boy kneeled down and blew on her scab. "That better?" he asked. The girl sucked in her tears and nodded her head, the boy hugged her.

"You're my best friend!" The girl told him. "I want it to be that way forever!"

"Me too." Agreed the boy.

The woman cried as she watched the children, she knew what they were talking about, she knew it was time. _Why?!_ She thought in despair. _Why?!_ She knew it was time, she knew what she had to do, and yet she hated it so much it tore her apart. A man showed up and looked at the children, one look at his face and she knew he didn't want to do it either. "It's time." Informed the man.

The woman nodded her head sadly. "I know." The pair got up and approached the children. "Hello, I'm Tessa and this is…" she just realized she didn't know the man's name.

"Harold, I'm Harold." He introduced. "We're here to adopt."

"You're our new parents?" asked the girl.

The women blinked tears out of her eyes but managed a smile. "Yes, your friend here is going with Harold and you're coming with me." The girl frowned, she had known this would happen, Tessa could tell from the look in her eyes.

The girl hugged her friend and kissed his cheek. "I'll see you again someday! Promise! I swear on the river Styx!" she said. No lightning thundered because the gods knew that was one promise that could not be kept.

The boy hugged her back and let a tear slip down his cheek. "See you then." He replied.

"Dylan?" called Harold to the boy. Dylan trudged behind Harold in the field, stealing glances at the girl as he went.

"Scarlet?" I asked.

"Yes…ur, um…Tessa?" she replied. Tessa flinched she didn't have the heart to tell that little girl she was never going to see her best friend again, so instead she smiled.

"Call me mom, please?" Tessa answered.

"Okay, mom." Scarlet said. Tessa took Scarlet's hand and lead her away. It broke Tessa's heart when she saw Scarlet looking back at Dylan and him looking back at her, sadness in each other's their eyes.

She squeezed Scarlet's hand. "I love you." She whispered.

"I love you, too." Scarlet cried with a big smile. From that moment on Tessa was determined to help Scarlet have a wonderful life and nothing was going to stop her, not even the gods themselves.

…..o0o…..

Before the separation with the gods:

The gods gathered around. "These children our menaces to our lives!" cried Zeus.

"How can these two children, cause so much damage?!" Asked Poseidon.

"Studies have shown these two children have a special unique power not seen in demigods for many a millennia! With the power they have these children if together could wake a titan!" Athena said.

"You've studied these kids?!" Poseidon asked.

"We have to never know what kind of threat we'll face and they come in all shapes and sizes!" Zeus answered. Poseidon made a low growl only he could hear.

"These _children_ could wake titans?!" Artemis cried. "Absurd!"

"I agree with my sister, it does seem pretty farfetched." Apollo agreed.

"You know, on second thought maybe it's not so absurd at all!" Artemis decided.

"I know it may not seem like it but this boy and girl do have that kind of power!" Athena insisted.

"So you're saying we have to separate them?" Hermes asked.

"Indeed." Zeus answered.

"But there so cute together!" cried Aphrodite. "Surely there must be a better way?"

"No!" Zeus insisted. "This is our only option!"

"I'm down for separating them!" Ares cried cracking his knuckles.

"I not!" whimpered Aphrodite.

"I want proof." Hestia said **(A/N is she still allowed there or am I just confused…)**. "I'll consult the oracle." Poseidon, Apollo, Hephaestus and Aphrodite nodded their heads in agreement.

"You can consult the oracle, but all you'll see is that I'm right!" Zeus replied. Hestia nodded her head in respect and left.

…..o0o…..

Hestia headed to consult the oracle, the corpse was in the corner of the attic of the big house. No one knew Hestia was up there, no one except maybe Chiron. "Oracle!" Demanded Hestia. Green spoke poured out of the corpse's mouth.

"_What pleasure leaves a god in my presents_?" asked the corpse.

"Oracle, I need to know the future of two children." Hestia answered.

"_Ah, the daughter of Hermes and son of Apollo I presume_?" asked the oracle.

"Yes." Hestia said.

"_I can't give you it all but here is a hint:_

_Daughter of Many, Son of trade,_

_Forget the lives they once made,_

_After many years of being apart,_

_They come together and release eternal Dark._

_Does that help the great goddess Hestia with her question?" _The corpse said.

"Yes, thank you." Hestia answered. The corpse went back into sleep. As Hestia exited the big house she knew the oracle didn't tell her the whole prophecy, the oracle said it herself. But her proof was there and as much as she hated to admit it these children needed to separate.

…..o0o…..

"Well?" Poseidon asked Hestia hopeful. Hestia shook her head sadly.

"The prophecy?" asked Zeus.

"It isn't finished but:

_Daughter of Many, son of trade,_

_Forget the lives they once made,_

_After many years of being apart,_

_They come together and release eternal Dark."_ Hestia said.

"Then it's decided a daughter of Aphrodite and a son of Hephaestus will be the children's legal guardians from this point on. They won't see their birth parents and will forget each other." Zeus ordered. Half the gods bowed their heads in sadness, half nodded in agreement.

**Well how was that? Good? This is my first OC story so go easy please. :) Please Read and Review.**

**Samantha's Library.**


	2. Chapter 2 Years Later

**So if you're reading this I guess you liked my story and you're coming back for more. That's great! Please continue reading this story I really think you'll like it if you give it a chance!**

**With that here's chapter 2! Enjoy! :) **

Third person POV:

You never really just _forget_ about someone you love, your mind may forget but your heart doesn't and it's hard to get rid of that heavy weight. Scarlet and Dylan knew this first hand, they knew what that felt like to lose their happiness. As years went by they became fine young teenagers

Tessa trained Scarlet and made sure she understood everything about where she comes from. Scarlet became excellently skilled in battle, not as much as she'd like but pretty good none the less. Scarlet knew how to use her surroundings as weapons in case of any problems. Scarlet was skilled at stealing and tricks and she used that to her advantage. Tessa also told Scarlet that her godly parent was Hermes, but no more than that.

As years past Scarlet forgot all about her memories, her past life, her best friend and she became more careful, more closed up. Scarlet's life became harder, she didn't have very many friends, and for some reason people loved to pick on her. It didn't get any better as Scarlet got older and monsters started to become more interested in her. And Tessa didn't get any prouder of what had happened years ago. But Tessa kept her promise and was always there for Scarlet.

Harold did something similar with Dylan, the only difference was there was less time for Dylan and Harold to have father son bonding, and they slowly got farther away from each other. Dylan knew Harold loved him but he couldn't help but wish Harold noticed more of him, so Dylan was angry inside and started picking fights at school. Monsters seemed to be the only thing that cared about him, maybe not in a good way, but they still cared. The problem was there were a lot of people who wanted to help him and be his friend, but he just turned them away.

Dylan was skilled in battle but his bottled up mental pain made him pay less attention to his surroundings. Dylan loved his bow and arrow, after all he was a son of Apollo. Whenever Dylan got upset he'd practice shooting at targets and try to take his mind off his problems. Dylan had a keen eye and a strong heart, but he was still challenging to train and Harold knew that too. It didn't take long for Dylan to forget _his_ best friend too.

The kids needed help, someone to love them, someone who knew how they felt, and someone who cared. It wasn't long before they hit the age of 15 and moved to the same high school. They didn't even know that they were at the same school, they had no classes together, sat at different tables at lunch, and didn't even see one another enter or leave school. The only thing that tied these two demigods together was a satyr named Kellen.

…..o0o…..

_Being a trainee was hard on Kellen, he always got picked on for not knowing this or that and the other satyrs always underestimated him because he was the shortest satyr around. "You're more than you think you are!" encouraged an older satyr Kellen liked. "You are going to be an awesome help to the camp!" The older satyr, Grover, continued._

"_No, he's a wimp!" cried an even older satyr known as Coach Hedge. Kellen glared at the Coach he didn't like this older guy always tearing apart his self-confidence. "This guy couldn't bring in a demigod in if he tried!"_

"_Don't listen to him." Grover told Kellen. "You can prove him wrong today when you go into the field." Grover patted Kellen on the shoulder. Grover was the only satyr that didn't act like Kellen was short and Kellen liked him because of that. "I used to be like you."_

"_Really?" asked Kellen cocking his head in disbelief. _

"_Really." Grover answered. Kellen smiled at Grover who smiled back as they walked. Kellen ignored everything Coach Hedge had to say and focused on what Grover told him. And he knew he could do it._

That had happened a few months ago and Kellen had already proven his worth by tracking down a demigod and sending him to camp. Grover had congratulated Kellen, as all the other satyrs-including Coach Hedge-stared at him in disbelief. Now today Kellen had tracked down two demigods and was well over egger to bring them to camp. "Hi," he greeted his friend, a 15 year old demigod girl named Scarlet.

"Hey Kellen!" she greeted. "What's up?"

"Nothing much, you?" Kellen answered.

"Same old things." She said. Scarlet got quitter. "Hey, what's it like to get out of bed with hooves?" Scarlet knew Kellen was a satyr, she just didn't know he was an employed satyr. Scarlet always had a question like that every day. Kellen grinned.

"Not that hard actually." He answered.

"Easy for you to say!" Scarlet cried. "You're used to them!"

"That's a good point." Kellen replied.

"Look at her, she's pitiful really, no life, one parent…" cruelly teased an older girl behind them "…that poor girl." Kellen had the erg to knock that girl's teeth out, he didn't understand how Scarlet put up with people like her. Scarlet simply ignored the girl and moved on.

"How do you do it?" asked Kellen. "How do you put up with people like-like…_her_?!" Kellen gestured to the cruel girl, with no care for others.

"I ignore them." She answered heading to class. "You should too."

"But…" Scarlet was already gone before Kellen could finish his sentence.

Lunch skipped by and before Kellen knew it school was out. Kellen headed to meet his second friend, a 15 year old demigod boy named Dylan. By the time he met up with Dylan, Dylan had gotten himself into a fight. "Jerk!" yelled Dylan. Dylan threw a punch but the bully dodged so Dylan swung his other fist in the other direction nailing the guy.

"Why you-" The bully cried, but was surprised by another fist meeting his face. By the look of things Kellen could see Dylan had been at it for a while, his shirt was ripped, his fists were a little bloody, and he had a black eye. The bully didn't look much better, he had a scar on his lip, a bruise or two on his arms, and a huge hole in his pants. Kellen stared for just a minute trying to come up with a solution. The bully punched Dylan in the face and that's when Kellen decided to take action.

"Hey!" Kellen yelled, getting in-between the two. "Knock it off! Both of you!" Kellen stared at Dylan daring him to try and throw another punch.

"He made fun of me!" accused Dylan.

"You threw the first punch, dork!" cried the bully.

"Go away!" Kellen told the bully in a warning tone.

"What will you do if I don't shorty?!" The bully taunted. That made Kellen snap and he hit the guy between the eyes.

"That! Now leave!" Kellen yelled venom in his voice. The bully walked away rubbing his probably broken nose.

"Wait to go, Kellen!" Dylan cheered. Kellen turned back to Dylan.

"I hate violence!" he said.

"If that's so, then why'd you hit that guy?" Dylan asked.

"Because he deserved it." Kellen answered, calming down. "Not that I liked it at all."

"Okay." Dylan said with a smile.

"Let's go." Kellen ordered, leaving school. Dylan followed him. "So how was school for you?"

"Fine I guess. How was it for the satyr?" Dylan asked. That's right, Dylan knew too, but-just like Scarlet-Dylan didn't know he was an employed satyr.

"Weird. Just weird." Kellen replied.

"My dad says I'm getting stronger but paying less attention to my surroundings." Dylan informed.

"Maybe you just need to clear your head, it's a lot easier to fight that way." Kellen suggested.

"Yeah…maybe?" Dylan said. Dylan stopped at his house. "Well, see you around Kellen!"

"Back at you, Dylan!" Kellen replied, waving. When Dylan stepped inside the building Kellen sighed he had to bring these half-bloods in tomorrow, the world was getting more and more dangerous as they got older. So tomorrow his goal was to get these demigods to Camp Half-Blood.

…..o0o…..

At Camp Half-Blood:

"Hey Kellen!" Grover greeted. "How's it going?" Kellen sighed.

"I need to bring them in tomorrow, I know." Kellen said.

"Kellen it needs to be done quickly! Those kids are in danger!" Grover cried.

"I know, I promise I'll bring them here tomorrow, I swear on the river Styx!" Kellen insisted. Thunder boomed overhead and Kellen and Grover jumped.

"That always gets me!" cried Grover to the sky, in frustration.

"Me too." Kellen agreed with a giggle.

"Well c'mon let's get so more training in." Grover ordered.

"Yes sir!" Kellen replied. Kellen followed Grover to training.

**Well how was that? Good? Bad? I hope it was good! Please Read and Review.**

**Samantha's Library.**


	3. Chapter 3 My Life

**Okay, I'm back with another chapter! Glad to see whoever is reading likes my story!**

**With that said here's chapter 3! Enjoy!**

Dylan's POV:

Dylan entered his house leaving Kellen, his short blonde haired green eyed friend, to walk on his own. The bruises he got from his fight today hurt and he was dying to get in a few shots with his bow and arrows. He set his backpack down and made his way into the kitchen, beyond that was the living room where the backyard door was. But his dad was in the kitchen. "Hey Dylan." He greeted. "Okay, how'd you get the black eye this time?"

"This kid at school made fun of me, I got mad, and he got what he deserved." Dylan answered walking to the back yard door.

"You know what I think?" Harold asked. "I think that you've got this idea in your head that you're the toughest guy around and I also think you have anger issues."

"The guy deserved it dad." Dylan insisted, trying to keep calm. He opened the backyard door.

"You're right that kid probably deserved something just not what you did to him." Harold replied. "Listen Dylan I know being a demigod is hard and you're probably going through a lot of stress with training, but that doesn't mean you go beating up every guy you…"

"DAD!" Dylan yelled. "How would _you_ know?!" Dylan cried. "You never spend enough time with me to know that! You're always my trainer first, but when are you my dad?!" with that Dylan ran into the backyard slamming the door behind him. Through the window he saw his dad sit down with a frown on his face, probably thinking about what Dylan said.

Dylan grabbed his bow and arrows heading to the target zone. Dylan's arrow heads were made out of Celestial bronze so they were easier to kill with, the were also longer and smaller to get a better shot.

Dylan saw the first target far off in the distance and he position himself at the right angle for the shot, pulled out his arrow, and aimed. So many sad or angry thoughts coiling around in his head, he knew he wasn't going to make a very good shot. He let go and the arrow hit the 2nd ring from a bulls-eye. That hit triggered another target to appear, this target was equipped with its own bow and arrow so not only could Dylan attack but he could also learn to protect himself. His dad being a son of Hephaestus designed this for him.

Dylan dodged the arrow and shot the target earning himself a bulls-eye. Another target appeared and Dylan shot it before it could shoot its own arrow, but he missed a bulls-eye by three rings. A next target's arrow grazed his shoulder and he cried out. _Why doesn't my dad understand?!_ He asked himself.

"Ow" he didn't make the shot which meant two enemies were free to attack him. He aimed his arrow at the first one ignoring the pain in his shoulder and made a hit, a very lucky bulls-eye. The other target was easy he hit it with ease. But the last target was always the hardest because he had to make a shot to the sky, which required a lot of power, speed, and velocity. He missed the target three times but with the last shot he got the edge.

_Why can't he see? _ Dylan wondered. _He's never my father anymore._

Harold designed the targets with motion detectors so they knew where to shoot, he also set it up so that every time Dylan missed a target an extra one would appear and make it tougher. But of course he designed a failsafe if anything were to go wrong and there were various demigod first aid kits around to stay safe. Dylan loved this training zone his dad designed it was like he was actually in battle.

Dylan bandaged his shoulder and took some ambrosia. He sat back and looked up at the sky. Life never was fair for someone like him, he never felt completely happy, or at least he couldn't remember being completely happy. He always wonder what was life like for him before he traded fathers, before he became a son of two. He was a son of trade.

At sunset Dylan got up collected his things and went inside. "Dylan, I wanted to say…" Harold tried.

"Don't dad, I'm not in the mood." Dylan warned. Harold backed off as Dylan headed upstairs. Dylan got in his room and collapsed on the bed. He tried to remember a time when he was completely happy. But all he could remember was a voice.

_You're my best friend! I want it to be that way forever…_ That voice rang through his head more often than anything, it was squeaky so whoever said that must have been young at the time. But it was also soft and sweet like a lullaby so it probably was a girl. Whenever he wanted to forget everything he'd focus on that voice and everything seemed like nothing.

_She must have been beautiful._ He thought. _I wonder if she still remembers me._ More questions like these ran through his head. The only other friend in this world he could think of was Kellen, it made him sad.

_I'll see you again someday! Promise! I swear on the river Styx…_More of the voice. _She was probably and awesome friend! _Dylan thought. And he couldn't help but wonder will he ever see her again?

…..o0o…..

Scarlet's POV:

Scarlet made it home and was now entering her house. "Welcome home!" cried her mom. "How was school?" Scarlet gave Tessa a big hug.

"Same." She answered.

"Those girl's still picking on you?!" Tessa asked. "I have half a mind to call the principle and…"

"No mom," Scarlet said. "I ignore them and besides I'm a demigod remember if I can take on monsters then mean girls should be no problem!"

"If you say so." Tessa replied. "Want to train with me?"

"Sure!" Scarlet replied. They headed out into the backyard each grabbing their swords and daggers. Yes they had swords and daggers, but the daggers were extra weapons in case the sword was lost, and also daggers were good for deflecting sword swings.

"Ready?" Tessa asked.

"Ready!" Scarlet said confidently. Tessa lunged and swung to Scarlet's left, Scarlet dodged and thrust her sword past Tessa's neck.

"Good." Tessa congratulated.

"Thanks." Scarlet said. Tessa forced her sword into Scarlet's desperately trying to swing it away, Scarlet moved her sword in a circular motion pushing her blade on top of Tessa's. Tessa thrust her blade into the air and swung at Scarlet's feet, Scarlet jumped and landed on Tessa's sword and her sword landed on the ground. Scarlet snatched up Tessa's sword and prepared for the next hit, All Tessa had left was a dagger. Scarlet swung both the swords at Tessa's waist and Tessa jumped out of the way, slamming her dagger in-between the two swords.

"You're getting good!" Tessa told Scarlet.

"I was trained by the best." Scarlet replied.

"Yeah remember that." Tessa cried. Tessa sliced her dagger in-between Scarlet's blades with such force it sent a shock wave to Scarlet's hands forcing her to drop the swords and she flung them in different directions. Now Tessa and Scarlet were evenly matched. Scarlet sliced her dagger to Tessa's left and Tessa deflected it with hers. "Here's the tie breaker." Tessa announced. Scarlet nodded her head and pushed her dagger hard, Tessa did the same. Tessa heaved her dagger back and slammed it into Scarlet's blade hard, Scarlet's wrist popped and she dropped the dagger.

"Ow…" Scarlet said calmly.

"It should be fine, you probably just pulled a muscle." Tessa told her.

"Okay." Scarlet said.

"Again?" Tessa asked.

"Oh yes!" Scarlet cried. "Definitely!" They trained for a bit longer before they went back inside a night fall. "That was fun!" Scarlet said.

"Yeah…" Tessa replied.

"Thanks mom!" Scarlet cried hugging her.

"You're welcome!" Tessa said. Scarlet went upstairs. "Goodnight sweetheart!"

"Goodnight mom!" Scarlet called. She fell on her bed with a slight smile. Scarlet didn't feel as happy as she thought she should have, she still remembered what those girls said and it made her very unhappy. Scarlet tried to remember a time where there was more people who cared for her before she became a daughter of two mothers and one father, before she became a daughter of many.

But all she could remember was a name and beautiful deep blue eyes. _Dylan? Who was Dylan? A good friend? A foe maybe? _She asked herself. No his eyes were too kind, well at least she assumed he was he. She could remember smiling at those blue eyes and always feeling happy when they were around. But once that was gone she felt useless, she appreciated Kellen and her mom being there for her but it wasn't enough, she needed someone who understood her pain and knew how she felt.

But Dylan? Who was he? Why couldn't she remember? It hurt to think that she might've once had another friend but he left her. Those mean girls at school made her feel weak and useless and she hated that. She wanted to be strong and to be somebody. Whenever she felt like this she'd think of those beautiful blue eyes and that wonderful name and somehow she felt better.

Scarlet grabbed her stuffed bear from her bed and stared into its blue button eyes. "Who are you?" she asked it as if it were Dylan. "Were we friends?" she continued. "How come were not anymore?" The stuffed bear seemed to be looking at her with sad eyes as if he knew the pain she felt. Scarlet sobbed a little and pulled the stuffed bear in for a hug. "I wish," she said. "I wish…" she couldn't think of anything and that only made her sob harder.

_Don't worry!_ The bear seemed to say. _I'm here for you!_

Scarlet's eyes widened as she thought of her wish, she lifted the bear to her face. "I wish I could see you again! I wish we were still friends! I wish we could be friends again!" she cried. After that she wiped her tears away and laid down for sleep wondering _Will I ever see those blue eyes again?!_

**How was it? I hoped you liked it and continue to like it! Also check out 'Love in the Midst of Murder'! It's fantastic! Please Read and Review!**

**Samantha's Library.**


	4. Chapter 4 Let's Go

**Well I'm back with more! For those of you who have stayed this long, Thank you! I really appreciate that!**

**Now on with chapter 4! Enjoy!**

Kellen's POV:

Today was going to be a tricky day. Kellen had to get his demigod friends out of school and into Camp Half-Blood and they had to be out after school. Kellen waited, nervously eyeing the clock every few minutes. He squirmed a little, wondering why he was so nervous, he just had a bad feeling. He was so nervous he decided to take his mind off it by reading his classmates emotions.

One girl was jealous of her best friend, a guy was heartbroken, some girl was hallow and sad, a poor kid was angry and left out, the teacher was a hopeless romantic, a nice girl was happy, a sweet guy had a love filled heart, a taller kid was self-obsessed, and a pretty girl was tired. His class was pretty normal, and it kind of made him feel weird, that's when he noticed Dylan and decided he'd read his emotions. Dylan was angry, sad, left out, hallow, and calm all at once. Kellen worried a little about that, it's not always good for a demigod to bottle up all they're emotions.

When school ended he traveled to Scarlet first. Scarlet was very easy she agreed to come along only if she could bring her demigod mother, Kellen of course agreed. But after he got Scarlet to camp, he went Dylan. "Hey what's…?" Kellen didn't get to finish his sentence because a fanged filled mouth slashed just a centimeter from his nose. In front of him Dylan was fighting off a hydra.

The Hydra was big it almost filled up the hallway. It a sickly green, with tough scales, and cold black eyes. Its 9-10 heads were all diamond shaped, each with a mouth full of sharp deadly fangs, and it was spitting acid. Its heads seem to split in different directions to attack their pray. Its tail swung rapidly like a deadly tripping devise. "Hey Kellen instead of staring how 'bout _helping_!?" Dylan cried, stabbing one of his arrows into its gut. Kellen shook his head.

"Oh right!" he cried. He tried to think fast. Hydras were known to be killed by fire, what around him could conduct fire. "Do you happen to carry a lighter?" he asked.

"No!" Dylan cried, making it clear that he thought it was stupid to just randomly have a lighter. Dylan pulled out his bow and made a shot to the thing's side but one of its heads got in the way and he ended up severing it. "OH C'MON!" Dylan cried in frustration. What was left of that neck split in two and they grew like steams and then the head bloomed like a flower bud, only uglier. Those heads then started spitting acid at Dylan and almost got him.

"Hmmm…" Kellen hummed. He looked around the hall trying to find something. Kellen started busting open lockers and searching them, finally he found a lighter. He lite it and then turned to Dylan. "Move!" he shouted. Kellen flung the lighter at the Hydra and Dylan leaped away. With the Hydras last dying move it lunged its head at Dylan and with one shot he split the head. The Hydra then went limp and burned to dust.

"Thank the gods that's over!" Dylan cried. Kellen grabbed a fire extinguisher and doused the flames. They both sighed in relief and Dylan groaned in pain.

"How long were you fighting that thing?" Kellen asked.

"Long enough to sever two heads and use up all my emergency arrows." Dylan informed. Kellen nodded his head as if that were agreeable.

"Listen Dylan…" He started. "There's this place you could go…to be safe." Dylan snapped his head in Kellen's direction, his eyes full of confusion and relief.

"What?" Dylan asked. They left school and Kellen spent the next hour or so explaining to Dylan about Camp Half-Blood.

"So…Are you going to come with me?" Kellen asked.

"Can I bring my father?" Dylan asked. "He's a demigod too."

"Sure!" Kellen cried. _Wow four demigods on the same day, that's rare._ He thought. They made it to Dylan's house and Dylan turned to Kellen.

"Wait here." He said. Kellen did as he was told and waited. A few minutes later Dylan came out with his dad and they started walking to Camp Half-Blood. Dylan's Dad was armed with a sword and Dylan had a quiver of arrows over his shoulder, with his bow tight in grip. Kellen decided to keep his weapon ready, just in case. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his reed pipes.

"So how far is Camp Half-Blood?" Dylan's dad asked. "I'm Harold by the way." Harold stuck out his hand and Kellen shook it.

"Kellen." He introduced. "Maybe a half a mile off, but trust me when I say it's better to walk on foot."

"Okay." Harold replied. They walked until they reached a tall hill with an even taller pine tree growing on top.

"Welcome to Half-Blood hill!" Kellen cried as he started to climb the hill. Dylan and Harold stared in shock for a couple of seconds before proceeding. When they made it to the top there was all types of scenery and everything was beautiful. "Made it!" Kellen shouted to the group of people gathering to meet the newbies. Kellen ran down hill and his friends lagged behind in nervousness.

"Wow Kellen!" Grover cried. "Four demigods in one day? That's a new record!"

"An excellent record indeed." Agreed the centaur, Chiron. Dylan and Harold approached the centaur with nervous tension. "May I ask who you are?" Harold held out his hand.

"I'm Harold." Harold introduced. He squeezed Dylan by the shoulders. "This is my son Dylan."

"Hi." Dylan said, he too shook Chiron's hand.

"Chiron," Chiron introduced. "It's a pleasure to meet you. Welcome to Camp Half-Blood!"

"Thanks." Harold replied. Well Chiron and Harold were talking Kellen asked Dylan on a tour and Dylan said yes. After the tour Kellen asked Dylan if he knew who his godly parent was.

"Apollo." Dylan answered.

"So your dad…?" Kellen said awkwardly.

"Yeah, I'm adopted." Dylan replied.

"Oh." Kellen stared at Dylan in wonder, they had only been friends for a few months he could understand why Dylan hadn't mentioned that. Kellen walked and Dylan followed. "So, here's your cabin!" the Apollo cabin was bright gold and Kellen had to squint in order to actually see it in the bright sunlight. Kellen noticed that Dylan looked at it with ease like he hardly noticed it was bright.

"It's nice!" Dylan said.

"You can go inside." Kellen offered. Kellen opened the door and Dylan stepped inside. One other person was in there a tall Apollo girl named McKenna.

"Oh hi!" McKenna greeted now noticing they were there. McKenna pointed out the bunks that were already being used and Dylan had the choice of three. He chose a top bunk in the far corner. After Dylan made himself comfortable he walked out.

"Want to meet the other new camper, Scarlet?" Kellen asked. Dylan lifted his head in surprise and happiness as if he had heard that name before. "You two might get along."

"Sure!" Dylan answered. They walked to the Hermes cabin where Scarlet was sitting outside drawing.

"Hey Scarlet!" Kellen called. Scarlet didn't lift her head.

"Hold on a sec!" Scarlet cried. Kellen peered over her shoulder and saw she was drawing a Hydra.

"What a weird coincidence, we just fought off one of those." Kellen cried in surprise.

"We?" asked Scarlet raising her head.

"Scarlet meet our other new kid, Dylan!" Kellen introduced.

"Hi…" Scarlet stopped midsentence and just stared into Dylan's eyes. Dylan stared back.

"Guys?" Kellen asked in confusion. But they both seemed too deep in thought.

…..o0o…..

Scarlet's POV:

It was him, all this time she thought she'd never see him again and it was him. His beautiful blue eyes said it all. He also had dark brown almost black hair. He was fairly tall and around her age. But when she looked into those blue eyes again she remembered everything about him, about _them_.

_Dylan?_ She wondered to herself. Dylan seemed to smile at her as if remembering too. She smiled back and couldn't help but let a few tears slip. Her joy was unimaginable.

…..o0o…..

Dylan's POV:

"Hi…" she said and Dylan realized that was the voice, older and more mature, but that was the voice. Her beautiful multi-colored eyes made his heart flutter. She also had red hair. She seemed so happy. He remembered everything and his eyes went wide in realization.

_Scarlet?_ He questioned himself. He smiled wide, because for the first time in a while he felt completely happy. He saw her shed a few tears and realized she remembered too. There were no words to describe the joy he felt in his heart.

…..o0o…..

Kellen's POV:

They just stared at each other for a while, each smiling, and it was really starting to worry Kellen. "Guys?!" he asked again more urgently. Everyone in camp now stared at them in confusion.

Harold and Tessa came running with shocked expressions on their faces. But when they saw Dylan and Scarlet together their expressions turned from shock to horror. "Oh no!" They cried in unison.

Chiron galloped up and eyed the pair who had now been staring at each other for 30 minutes. Everyone in camp stay silent watching them. "GUYS?!" Kellen cried, now more worried than ever. Scarlet and Dylan shook their heads and pointed to each other.

"YOU!" The yelled in unison. That's when the ground started to shake and Kellen, Scarlet, and Dylan fell over from the rattle. _What now?!_ Kellen wondered to himself.

**How was that? Good? Bad? So now they've gotten back together, what happens next? Please Read and Review.**

**Samantha's Library.**


	5. Chapter 5 Explanation

**Still here? Awesome! **

**Here's Chapter 5! Enjoy!**

Dylan's POV:

The ground started to shake and Dylan, Scarlet, and Kellen all fell over, but no one else seemed to move let alone fell the ground rattle. "What in Hades is that?!" Kellen yelled. Dylan wondered too,_ what was that?_ Scarlet lifted herself up off the ground and wobbled a little off balance. Dylan did the same, followed by Kellen.

"Why did the earth just shake for a sec?" Scarlet asked.

"Don't know." Replied Dylan, shrugging.

"Do you think it was coincidence?" Scarlet ask.

"We can only hope!" Dylan answered.

"Did you kids say the ground shook?" asked Harold.

"Yes, didn't you feel it?" Kellen replied, a confused look.

"No, but I think I know what it was." Harold answered with a nervous tone.

"You kids should have never seen each other again!" cried a woman that Dylan didn't know.

"What do you mean mom?" Scarlet cried.

"Oh Scarlet!" her mom cried. "I'm so sorry!" Scarlet got a nervous look.

"Why?" Scarlet asked. Her mom looked like she was trying to say something but couldn't find words for it, instead she burst into tears.

"It's okay Tessa." Harold said, placing a soothing hand on her shoulder. He sighed. "I'll explain."

"Dad?" Dylan asked, feeling almost as nervous as Scarlet looked. Now everyone at camp was sending questioning looks to the bunch.

"Dylan?" said Harold with another long sigh. "Ten years ago we had a mission, it was to take care of you two, but that wasn't just it…"

"I don't understand." Dylan replied with a confused look. Harold placed a hand on Dylan's shoulder and his other on Scarlet's. Dylan didn't like where this was going.

"…Our mission was to take care of you two, but it also was to split you apart." Harold continued. Dylan pushed his dad's hand off his shoulder and took a few steps back, Scarlet followed. Scarlet was teary eyed.

"Why?" she asked with a shaky breath. Dylan had the same question, _why?_

"Because…Because to the gods think you kids are a threat when together." Harold answered, frowning.

"How are we a threat to them?!" cried Dylan. "With them being all powerful and making all of us feel weak and pitiful!"

"You two have a rare…" he stopped for a second as if considering a word. "…problem."

"What rare 'problem'?" Scarlet asked. Scarlet's mom, Tessa, let out a whimper and her tears seemed to increase.

"You two-if together-have the power to wake a titan." Harold answered. Gasps could be heard all around the group and whispers followed close behind. Dylan's mouth dropped open wide and Scarlet covered her mouth as if resisting the urge to scream in horror. Kellen had a look of pure shock and his body seemed still. Harold shrunk back as if it hurt to see their looks of horror and shock.

"What?!" Dylan cried.

"Let's just say you kids are dangerous together." Tessa insisted, finally able to speak.

"Why didn't you just tell us?" Scarlet asked. "Instead of ripping us apart."

"Because the gods insisted upon you not knowing!" Tessa admitted. "Believe me when I say we hated to do it!"

"I don't know what to believe." Scarlet said.

"Don't be that way." Tessa begged. Together Dylan and Scarlet started to walk away.

"Dylan?" Harold cried. Dylan didn't turn he continued. Suddenly a girl with frizzy red hair and stunning green eyes appeared in front of Dylan.

"Wait." The mystery girl said. She seemed normal for a few seconds before her eyes started getting misty and green mist poured out around her, that's when she fell over and Dylan was just in time to catch her. Her mouth opened and a voice that was definitely not hers spoke up "_Hear me half-bloods!_" it announced, it was and old voice. "_Hear me,_" she repeated. "_The prophecy shall be finished:_

_Daughter of Many, Son of trade,_

_Forget the lives they once made,_

_After many years of being apart,_

_They come together and release eternal dark,_" she paused for a second dramatically.

"We know that much Oracle!" Harold called behind them.

"_Ah, but have you heard this?_" She questioned. "_But to save the world before the clock runs slow,_

_They must get help from the good friends they know,_

_At the end of the race when a side has won,_

_The battle for daylight will finally be done._" With that the girls eyes returned to full color, the green mist disappeared, and the rest of her weight fell into Dylan's hands, which was very surprising.

"That's it then." Tessa announced. "The prophecy is finally finished." Dylan just stared down at the girl in his hands, he knew the 'son of trade' spoken of in the prophecy was him, he had traded fathers.

"What was that?" he asked.

"That was the prophecy that forced us to break you apart." Harold answered. "Only it's been finished now." Dylan set the girl down gently and faced his father.

"Who is she?" he asked gesturing to the girl.

"Rachel Elizabeth Dare." Dylan turned to Chiron. "She the hostess of the oracle."

"Oh," Dylan said.

"We have to save the world?" Scarlet asked.

"If that's what the prophecy says I guess so." Harold answered.

"We had a prophecy?!" Dylan asked, shocked.

"Yes." Harold admitted.

"What's wrong with the gods?!" Scarlet cried. "Taking two childhood friends away from each other, just because of some stupid prophecy!"

Harold blinked in confusion "I'm confused." He announced. "How'd we just get on a different topic?"

"Scarlet does that sometimes." Tessa informed.

"Oh." Harold said nodding his head.

"I agree with Scarlet!" Dylan announced.

"The prophecy wasn't even finished!" Scarlet continued to complain.

"Scarlet, the gods do stuff, not usually stuff we _enjoy_ but they do stuff and we have to learn to cope with it, even if it is a little annoying." Tessa explained placing a gentle hand on Scarlet shoulder. Dylan knew Tessa was trying so hard not to bust out yelling at the gods on how stupid they are, he could see it in her eyes, he knew it was tough for her to say that sentence calmly.

"The gods our just so…" Scarlet cried in frustration, she paused, Dylan understood that she knew if she finished her sentence she'd be shot to the ground. Instead Scarlet sighed. Dylan knew how it felt, he wanted to yell out too, he wanted to scream out how horrible the gods were, and he wanted to strangle Zeus. "Can I go for a walk?" Scarlet asked. Tessa nodded her head and Scarlet walked away. Dylan couldn't stand it to see her walk away again, so he followed her.

…..o0o…..

Kellen's POV:

They just walked away, from chaos, life, mistakes, and confusion. Kellen watched them walk not even caring how long it would take until they came back. It made Kellen so angry that the gods could do that to two people, two friends. To think all his life he's been taught to respect the gods that they know what they're doing. But right now Kellen was angry at the gods and wanted to storm up to Olympus and mouth off all the anger he felt. It wasn't right.

"Don't you think we should get them prepared-" Harold started, but was interrupted.

"They just got together after ten years of being apart, learned they're a threat to the gods, and discovered they're part of a prophecy!" Kellen cried. "Dude? Give them some space!" With that Kellen watched his two best friends walk away.

…..o0o…..

Dylan's POV:

"Scarlet?" Dylan asked his childhood friend.

"Yes?" she replied.

"Do you remember the last time we saw each other?" he asked. Scarlet frowned just a bit more at his question and Dylan could have swore he saw a tear race it way down her cheek.

"Yes." Scarlet answered. "I promised I'd see you again." Dylan instantly felt bad for asking the question, he didn't mean to make her more upset.

"Hey, at least you kept your promise!" Dylan cried attempting comfort. For the first time since they locked eyes Dylan saw Scarlet smile, it made him feel warm inside as if he had accomplished something great. "There's the smile!" she let out a small giggle.

"I missed you." She said quietly. "I mean I didn't actually fully remember you, but I still missed you."

"Me too." Dylan agreed. "Your voice in the back of my mind was really all that kept me going, I never had any nice friends-besides Kellen, and my dad just kept on pushing me further away."

"I didn't really have any friends either." She admitted. He turned and gave her a shocked look.

"Really?" he asked in disbelief.

"Yeah really." She insisted. "My mom still was there for me but I never truly felt okay, mom and Kellen felt like the only people who cared."

"Yeah, I know how that feels." Dylan said, relating to past memories. They were silent for a few seconds before Scarlet spoke up.

"Sorry." She said. Dylan raised an eyebrow in her direction. "Sorry your dad wasn't always there for you." She finished. "It must've been hard."

"Yeah…" Dylan replied. "It's alright, one day he'll realize it." Scarlet grabbed Dylan's hand and squeezed it.

"Dylan?" she said.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"I want to be best friends again." She cried. Dylan smiled at her and squeezed her hand right back.

"Me too." He replied. They smiled as they headed back…together.

**Well was it good? I hope it was. I didn't feel like this chapter was one of my best, but I'll admit I did like the ending! Please Read and Review.**

**Samantha's Library. **


	6. Chapter 6 A Start

**Because you're reading this means you like my OC story right?! Good. I'm glad. A special thanks to all those who don't like OC fanfics but tried this story anyway!**

**Now on with Chapter 6! Enjoy!**

Third Person POV:

Scarlet and Dylan were trained and prepped for their big quest. But they took as much free time as they could and became closer, soon enough they were best friends again. Kellen was always there for them and the 3 became an awesome team. Everything seemed to be coming back together.

Tessa, Harold, and Chiron didn't know what to think of the prophecy. For instants; _They must get help from the good friends they know, _as far as they knew the only friends Scarlet and Dylan had were each other and Kellen, yet that line referred to the word _friend _as a plural _friends_, eventually they put it off and called it a trick line, since all of the oracle's prophecies usually have double meanings.

When the gods learned of this they were outraged beyond belief. Zeus himself almost killed. The question of which titan the kids let loose was hard to say, it could've have been anyone of them, possibly even Kronos again. Fear and anger struck the gods more than the half-bloods, stormy days were not to be unexpected. The worst of most villains could be loose and planning torment as they speak.

As the gods fought on Olympus trying to find a simple solution to their enormous problem, the half-bloods awaited their quest. It wasn't long before the kids became Olympus's number 1 problem. Tidal waves came around more often than not, storm clouds and lightning took over most of the sky, the earth rattled, and more people were forced into the underworld. It was a nightmare.

Half-bloods gave nervous glances past their protective shield to see Olympian anger curse the mortal world. But still the demigods went back to their normal duties not even bothering to look beyond the enchanted walls of Thalia's tree. But the gods were nothing but a mere thought in the back of Scarlet and Dylan's minds, what mattered most to them was that they were finally together.

…..o0o…..

Scarlet's POV:

Training was tougher the usual, probably because Scarlet had a stupid quest she needed to prepare for. It was hard to think with what had been going on the past month. The gods threw a temper tantrum just because two best friends were reunited to fulfill a prophecy. Scarlet wished so much she could storm into Olympus and smack some sense into the gods. It didn't help her mood any better when half the people in camp were furious with her and Dylan blaming them for their mortal parents suffering from the wheatear.

"You can do it Scarlet!" Kellen cheered. Scarlet smiled at him as she slashed her sword past the enemy's side. The camp's personal trainer, a daughter of Ares named Clarisse, was fighting with her trying to give a good edge and a fast brain. Scarlet knew Clarisse had been in more fights then Scarlet could count and Clarisse liked to degrade her students so they'd fight more openly, the way Scarlet saw it the daughter of Ares enjoyed her job _too_ much.

"Well Ms. Disaster seems to have a tough side…" Clarisse taunted. "…it's to be expected since the gods got angry all because of her and her boyfriend!" Scarlet felt more anger and threw her sword into Clarisse's vision, Clarisse blocked the blow and gave Scarlet a huge smirk. "Angry are you?" Scarlet growled and slammed her sword into Clarisse's side, Clarisse cried out. Now it was Scarlet's turn to smirk.

"Angry? Yes. Unsatisfied? No." Scarlet replied. Clarisse glared at her and slashed her sword past Scarlet's feet. "Angry are you?" Scarlet asked in a pretty good imitation of Clarisse's voice.

"You're getting too close to the wrong target." Clarisse warned. Clarisse slammed her blade onto Scarlet's and Scarlet was forced to release. Clarisse pointed her sword into Scarlet's chest and smirked. "The way you fight I wouldn't be surprise if you didn't some back from that quest alive." Scarlet glared at Clarisse and collected her sword. "The rest of your sword training starts tomorrow, be prepared Ms. Teel!" Scarlet hated it when Clarisse said her last name the way she did, it really made her furious.

"You did great!" Kellen insisted. "Don't listen to Clarisse she's just a big bully!" Scarlet smiled, proud to have such a good friend. Scarlet walked to the archery lessons with Kellen. When they got there class was still in play, Dylan so far had shot five bull-eyes and three second rings, if he got a bulls-eye on the last shot he'd excel and move on to the next round.

"You're doing great Dylan!" Scarlet cheered. Dylan smiled at her before turning to take the shot. Scarlet watched as Dylan released his arrow and made a very lucky bulls-eye. Now Dylan was able to move on to the next round, level 1 of the moving targets section.

"Well done Mr. Brown!" Chiron congratulated Dylan. Scarlet saw Dylan smile, it was always a treat when the trainer told the trainee personally they were doing a good job. "You will be moving on to the next round tomorrow." Dylan pumped a fist in victory and went to meet up with Scarlet and Kellen.

"You were awesome dude!" Kellen cried.

"Thanks!" Dylan replied.

"Nice job Mr. Brown!" Scarlet teased.

"How'd you do in your sword fighting lessons?" Dylan asked.

"Well I would have made an awesome A+ if the teacher hadn't got mad." Scarlet answered rolling her eyes at the thought of Clarisse.

"Yeah, Clarisse can be a pretty big hot head." Dylan replied.

"At least _you_ moved on to the next round!" Scarlet cried.

"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll do awesome next time!" Dylan insisted. They walked started walking away. "So, the usual place?"

"Totally!" Kellen and Scarlet cried in unison. Scarlet and Kellen laughed at each other before they started running to the lake. Scarlet dived in front of the lake and quickly sat up. Dylan sat next to her and Kellen sat on the other side of her. Scarlet pulled out her notebook and start drawing a bow and arrow. Dylan leaned over to see the picture, as did Kellen.

"Good choice!" Dylan complemented, admiring the picture. Scarlet rolled her eyes as she drew a moving motion with the bow and arrow.

"Nice!" Kellen said. Scarlet quickly added a figure holding the bow and arrow, with a quiver of arrows on his back. As Scarlet got more into detail Dylan's face was carved into the figure along with a hand reaching to steal one of the arrows on his back. Dylan got up and threw rocks into the lake. "The Naiads are going to kill you!"

"Not if they don't catch me!" Dylan cried as he threw another rock into the lake.

"You'll be sorry!" Kellen warned.

"Don't count on it!" Dylan replied. Scarlet rolled her eyes and giggled.

"He's dead." She told Kellen.

Kellen smiled. "I know." Just then there was this splash and Dylan was soaking wet. "I warned you." Kellen mocked. Dylan stuck his tongue out at Kellen before sitting down next to Scarlet. Scarlet saw a drop of water land on her notepad.

"Get away!" She cried at Dylan. "Ugh!" she quickly wiped the few droplets away.

"Am I getting your masterpiece all wet?" Dylan asked innocently. Scarlet flipped her notepad back to the cover and hit Dylan on the head playfully with it. "Ouch." Dylan rubbed his head. Scarlet was just about to go back to drawing when Dylan started tickling her.

"Stop! Hahaha! Stop!" Scarlet gasped. Dylan smiled and continued. Scarlet hit his neck and started tickling him back.

"Okay! Heh, Okay!" Dylan yelled. Scarlet continued to tickle him. Dylan got up and tackled her.

She touched him and yelled "Tag!" then ran. Dylan tagged Kellen.

"Hey!" Kellen cried in protest as he started chasing Dylan. Dylan held his hands up in defense.

"No tag backs!" he cried. Kellen tagged him anyway insisting that it was only fair, after a while Dylan gave up arguing and the tag wars begun. Back and forth, front and back, the game went on for a while before they had to sleep.

"Goodnight Scarlet! Dylan!" Kellen waved as he went off.

"Goodnight!" Dylan and Scarlet called in unison. "Goodnight!" they said to each other, both blushing. At that they went to their cabins. Scarlet ran into the Hermes cabin and jumped on the top bunk.

"Scarlet!" someone shouted. Scarlet turned to see a daughter of Aphrodite named Tasha storm into her cabin, covered in pink glitter, you could barely see her skin. Scarlet laughed her head off, as did the rest of the Hermes cabin. "Why would you do this to me?!" _Why does she always assume it's me?_ Scarlet thought. Scarlet actually did play the prank on Tasha.

"I thought you'd like it." Scarlet told her. "You don't, I'm sorry, I'll try harder next time!" Tasha glared at Scarlet and screamed in rage.

"This stuff better come off or-" Tasha threatened.

"Or what?" Scarlet asked, cocking her head.

"Or-or-or…" Tasha couldn't find any words, it was hilarious to watch. "Ugh! You rotten evil girl!" With that Tasha stormed out of the Hermes cabin. The Hermes cabin busted out laughs and congratulated Scarlet on her prank. Conner Stoll came up to her bed side just as Scarlet picked up a book.

"That was a pretty good prank, not good enough, but still pretty good." Conner told her.

"Thanks?" Scarlet said.

"Is that one of your first?" he asked. Scarlet nodded her head.

"That explains it." Conner replied.

"Oh, So I bet you can do better huh?" Scarlet asked.

"Just wait." Conner replied with a mischievous grin. He walked back to his bunk and fell asleep almost as soon as his head hit the pillow. Scarlet rolled her eyes and smiled as she turned out the light to sleep. But just before she fell asleep she giggled a little thinking about the day. _Goodnight_ she told herself.

**So how was that? Good? Bad? Tell me what you think. Please Read and Review. :) **

**Samantha's Library.**


	7. Chapter 7 Fun

**So are you guys enjoying this story? Good.**

**Here's chapter 7! Have fun guys!**

Dylan's POV:

He was just randomly going about his day, when all of the sudden there was this explosion. "Hermes…" he moaned and turned to see what it was.

"Oh my gods Conner!" screamed Scarlet's voice. "Okay I get it, you're better!" Dylan ran to the scene, standing there was a heck of a lot of Ares kids, very angry Ares kids, and Scarlet and her half-siblings were in front of them.

"Why in the Hades would you do that?!" Travis yelled at Conner. "It could have been _any cabin _in camp and you choose the Ares cabin, home to the most dangerous kids in camp. Wow dude, you've got guts!"

"Or a brain the size of a walnut." Teresa, another Hermes kid, pointed out. "Whichever comes first?"

"Conner you are an idiot!" screamed another Hermes kid.

"Hey, I told you all it'd be an extreme prank!" Conner yelled back.

"NO YOU DIDN'T!" The rest of the Hermes cabin yelled in unison.

"Alright who do I pummel first?!" asked Mal an Ares kid. Almost immediately three Hermes kids pushed Conner up to the Ares guy and then ran, along with the rest of their siblings. Scarlet and Travis were the only ones left watching. "Conner Stoll?" Mal said with a grin. "I've been waiting for this for a long time!" he punched Conner in the face probably dislocating his jaw. Conner popped it back into place.

"Ow!" he yelled. Dylan walked up next to Scarlet and they watched Mal beat Conner to the ground.

"What'd he do?" Dylan asked cringing every time Conner was hit.

"Well…" Scarlet started. "It's best to show you…" Scarlet took Dylan to where the Ares cabin used to be, yeah that's right _used_ to be, there was a big fiery piece of charred wood there now.

"He _blew up_ the Ares cabin!?" Dylan yelled. "My gods! He's an idiot!"

"They were planning on building a bigger one anyway." Scarlet said trying to look on the bright side.

"What in the name of Zeus would he do that!?" Dylan cried.

"He wanted to prove to me he could pull off a better prank." Scarlet answered with a sheepish grin. Dylan went back to Conner smacked Mal _hard_, grabbed Conner and left. Scarlet followed.

"Are you asking to die?!" Dylan asked. Conner gave a grin; he had a black eye, various broses all over his body, and a scar on his arm (probably from a ring that Mal was wearing.).

"You have to admit that prank was awesome!" Conner replied. Dylan did think it was awesome but that doesn't make it any less dangerous.

"That's not the point!" Dylan cried. "Never _ever_ do something like that again!"

"Whatever." Conner replied. _That's a no._ Dylan thought. _Oh well, I tried._ He then walked away and took Scarlet's hand.

"What are you doing?" Scarlet asked.

"Nothing…" Dylan replied with a grin.

"No seriously." Scarlet said

"We're going for a walk." He said.

"Where?" Scarlet asked.

"Same place." Dylan answered. Scarlet smiled and pulled her hand out of his.

"Beat you there!" she called as she took off.

"No fair!" Dylan cried.

"Completely fair!" she replied. Dylan chased after her and when he finally caught her Tessa and Harold came up with crossed arms.

"Anything we should know about?" asked Tessa with a grin. Dylan took a few steps away from Scarlet and blushed, as did Scarlet.

"No." They said in unison. Tessa and Harold grinned and looked to each other then back at them.

"Hey we were hoping you guys would want to train with us?" Harold asked.

"Sure why not?" asked Scarlet with a smile. Dylan shrugged and followed his dad. The two pairs parted and went their separate ways.

…..o0o…..

Scarlet's POV:

Scarlet picked up her sword and dagger, preparing for battle. "So, do you like hanging out with Dylan?" Tessa asked slicing her dagger across Scarlet's waist.

Scarlet dodged and slammed her blade into Tessa's. "Yeah." Scarlet answered. Tessa swiped at Scarlet's feet with her sword and Scarlet jumped, thrusting her sword upon Tessa's dagger. "Why?"

"Oh I was just wondering." Tessa said bringing her sword up and pushing Scarlet's away.

"You feel guilty don't you?" Scarlet asked pointing her dagger through Tessa's blades, trapping them. Tessa ripped her blades apart and swung at Scarlet's face which Scarlet blocked.

"Guilty about what?" Tessa asked pushing on her sword.

"You know, you kind of had to separate us so it makes sense for you to feel guilty." Scarlet answered, slamming her sword down on Tessa's.

"Yes, I guess I do." Tessa replied pausing her sword for a sec.

"No need to feel guilty it wasn't really your fault." Scarlet assured. Tessa smiled and Scarlet twirled her sword around Tessa's, forcing her to let go. As Tessa dropped her sword Scarlet went in for a side slash preventing Tessa from retrieving her sword, Tessa blocked it with her dagger.

"You're getting good!" Tessa complemented pushing her dagger hard.

"Thank you!" Scarlet replied slamming Tessa's last blade down. Scarlet had Tessa at sword point and Tessa grinned.

"Best two out of three?" she asked.

"You're on!"

…..o0o…..

Dylan's POV:

Dylan's arrow made a piercing sound just before it hit the center on the target, as did Harold's. "So how's life?" Harold asked.

"Normal…" Dylan replied. "…for a demigod." Dylan took a left shot at a moving target and hit the third ring.

"Pretty good." Harold said with a nod.

"Pretty good?!" Dylan asked. "Oh so you could do better?!" Harold shot an arrow at the same target and made a bulls-eye. Dylan gawked for a minute. "Show off!"

"I'm not a show off, I'm just naturally better." Harold replied.

"Now you're just bragging." Dylan accused.

"I'm a full grown adult, you don't honestly think I'd brag?" he asked with a grin.

"Yes, yes I do." Dylan replied. He then shot another arrow at the same target and got a bulls-eye. "Ha! I did it!"

"Looks like you did." Harold replied. "Let's see if I can do better." Harold shot three arrows at three different targets only missing one bulls-eye by a ring. Dylan quickly copied only he got all bulls-eyes. They continued the competition as they talked.

"How does it feel to be part of a prophecy?" Harold asked for the sake of his curiosity. Harold hit another bulls-eye.

"Horrible." Dylan answered. "How does it feel being a show off dad who won't give his son a chance?" Dylan missed the same bulls-eye.

"Great." Harold answered with a grin as he shot a target in the sky. Dylan breathed deeply before attempting the shot, he got a bulls-eye. "Well done!" Harold cried. "You're first bulls-eye on a high target!"

"Thanks!" Dylan replied.

"Do it again." Harold ordered. Dylan rolled his eyes before hitting yet another bulls-eye. Dylan did a fist pump. "Nice."

"Again?" Dylan asked. Harold nodded.

"Again."

Dylan was really enjoying this, the most fun he had ever had with his father. Dylan smiled before he continued to shoot.

**This chapter wasn't very good to me…I hope you guys think otherwise, if not I promise the next chapter will be better. Hey Jiper fans, check out my third story 'For Freedom'! You'll love it! Please Read and Review.**

**Samantha's Library.**


End file.
